You Don't Know Us
by JayBrianne
Summary: (Short but making more chapters) Two new girls, Hanna and Fiona, arrive in Volterra, Italy, where they force the Volturi to question each other's trustworthiness and honesty. (Not that good with summaries)
1. Volterra

"Hey Hanna! I have a surprise for you!" Hanna rolled her eyes in annoyance. " What is it?"

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Fiona grabbed Hanna's hand and guided her through the kitchen to her bedroom. On the bed were two brochures.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Italy, Hanna! We're going to _Italy!_" Fiona jumped up, excited and waiting for Hanna's reaction.

"Really? That's awesome! Where, when, and what are we going to be looking at?" Hanna mimicked her enthusiasm.

"We're going to be in Volterra in two more days. We'll look wherever you want!"

Hanna and Fiona made their way out of the big airport. After they arrived at the hotel, they were exhausted. Fiona collapsed on one of the beds. Hanna was worn-out on the floor.

After a few minutes, Hanna got up and tried to move Fi; she was about to fall off of the bed."Fiona…" Hanna called her name softly and gently shook her. No response. Just snoring. "_Fiona!_" Hanna was cranky. She unintentionally pushes her off of the bed. Fi began to moan and whine. "What did you do that for?" along with a whole bunch of curse words and bad names. Hanna wasn't upset though. She knew how Fiona reacts when she is woken up.

The next morning Hanna wakes up to the smell of coffee brewing and Fiona rummaging through her bag. "What are you doing with my stuff?" Hanna said.

"What does it look like? No offense, Hanna. But you really do have a poor taste in clothes." Hanna rolled her eyes as Fi laid dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeve white shirt on the bed.

"Just because you say no offense doesn't mean it isn't offensive." Hanna turned to brush her teeth in the bathroom.

As the girls entered the clock tower, they were gazing all around. Then a woman with long mahogany hair appeared. Hanna was sure she has seen this woman before. "Hello my name is Heidi. I am going to be your tour guide." She was smiling wide, showing off her white teeth. But when she saw Hanna, she stopped smiling. Hanna mimicked the woman's confused look.


	2. Remembering the Past

"Hey Hanna! I have a surprise for you!" Hanna rolled her eyes in annoyance. " What is it?"

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Fiona grabbed Hanna's hand and guided her through the kitchen to her bedroom. On the bed were two brochures.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Italy, Hanna! We're going to _Italy!_" Fiona jumped up, excited and waiting for Hanna's reaction.

"Really? That's awesome! Where, when, and what are we going to be looking at?" Hanna mimicked her enthusiasm.

"We're going to be in Volterra in two more days. We'll look wherever you want!"

Hanna and Fiona made their way out of the big airport. After they arrived at the hotel, they were exhausted. Fiona collapsed on one of the beds. Hanna was worn-out on the floor.

After a few minutes, Hanna got up and tried to move Fi; she was about to fall off of the bed."Fiona…" Hanna called her name softly and gently shook her. No response. Just snoring. "_Fiona!_" Hanna was cranky. She unintentionally pushes her off of the bed. Fi began to moan and whine. "What did you do that for?" along with a whole bunch of curse words and bad names. Hanna wasn't upset though. She knew how Fiona reacts when she is woken up.

The next morning Hanna wakes up to the smell of coffee brewing and Fiona rummaging through her bag. "What are you doing with my stuff?" Hanna said.

"What does it look like? No offense, Hanna. But you really do have a poor taste in clothes." Hanna rolled her eyes as Fi laid dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeve white shirt on the bed.

"Just because you say no offense doesn't mean it isn't offensive." Hanna turned to brush her teeth in the bathroom.

As the girls entered the clock tower, they were gazing all around. Then a woman with long mahogany hair appeared. Hanna was sure she has seen this woman before. "Hello my name is Heidi. I am going to be your tour guide." She was smiling wide, showing off her white teeth. But when she saw Hanna, she stopped smiling. Hanna mimicked the woman's confused look.


End file.
